


My Little Coffee Bean Can't Be This Sexy

by Futomaki12



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sharing Clothes, more like fashion style swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futomaki12/pseuds/Futomaki12
Summary: “What if we... swap our fashion style?”“Swap our fashion style? Don't say—”Tsugumi could hear the person that called her giggled. She got a bad feeling about this.“You'll use the one that I pick for you, okay? See ya tomorrow, Tsugumi~”





	My Little Coffee Bean Can't Be This Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Clothes Swap
> 
> It's choco caramel time

_“What if we... swap our fashion style?”_

_“Swap our fashion style? Don't say—”_

_Tsugumi could hear the person that called her giggled. She got a bad feeling about this._

_“You'll use the one that I pick for you, okay? See ya tomorrow, Tsugumi~”_

_____________________________________

And that was the reason why she ended up here, inside the mall, looking for some clothes shop while at the same time dating with Lisa on a Saturday noon. It felt nice, but the idea of fashion swapping hers with Lisa's style made her feel embarrassed. She was really sure that she wouldn't be as gorgeous as her.

At least, that was what she thought.

An hour before, Lisa took some outfits that Tsugumi picked out for her to try. When she came out from the fitting room, Tsugumi was in awe, especially when she wore a cute, white shirt dresses with a flower hairpin attached to the left side of her brunette hair and a cream-colored pie hat that Tsugumi bought from the previous shop with “Do I look good?” kind of face that she made to Tsugumi. Her girlfriend looked appealing in every single outfit that she wore. Tsugumi slightly envied because of it. 

Her turn finally came. Lisa jumped from shop to shop and Tsugumi just followed her lead, hoping that the clothes wouldn't be as mature as her thoughts. But this was Lisa's idea and this time she would be her mannequin for a day.

“Have you done yet, Tsugumi?”

And she was inside the fitting room, trying not to get more embarrassed the more she looked at herself in the mirror. A pink-colored one shoulder tops, coupled with a hot pants and glittery gold necklace that Lisa brought from her home for this sake, something that Tsugumi wouldn't wear at all. She didn't want to come out yet.

“Lisa-senpai, I don't feel so confident about this. You know, it's too... embarrassing.”

“It's okay it's okay~ I'm sure you'll look nice, so please come out~”

Tsugumi gulped. She then reached the knob and opened the fitting room door so Lisa could take a look. She knew that Lisa loves fashion, but wearing the same fashion style like her girlfriend... Tsugumi couldn't even imagine it. Not even the slightest. 

“How... do I look?” Tsugumi asked with a pink cheek flushes on her face.

“Tsugumi...”

“It doesn't look good, right...? I'm really sorry, senpai. It doesn't match your exp—”

“No no no that wasn't what I mean!” She shook her head.

Tsugumi looked at her with a confused face. “But?”

“You’re so pretty.” She turned her head away, hiding her blushing face. “...and stunning. My little coffee bean can't be this sexy.”

A red blush sprouted from her cheek the moment she heard what Lisa had just said.

“L—Lisa-senpai!”

“But it's true, though.” Lisa continued. The brunette then gave a soft kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. “I love you, Tsugumi.”


End file.
